True Love Comes With Pain, That’s Just Life
by SuperMarioGrayson
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls for their last two years of high school, Dipper catches feelings for Pacifica Northwest after learning that Wendy Corduroy went off to college. As Dipper and Pacifica grow closer to each other, they experience hurt, pain and possible separation.
1. Return to Gravity Falls

Dipper and Mabel had returned home to their parents as after their summer in Gravity Falls, but as time went on Mr. and Mrs. Pines realized that the two twins were happier in Gravity Falls.

It's now the year twenty seventeen and Dipper and Mabel who are seventeen years old, return to Gravity Falls their last two years of high school.

As the twins were riding the bus to Gravity Falls, all Dipper could think and was reuniting with Wendy. He was still crushing on her and wanted to be able to date her once he'd turn eighteen. Well that was his fantasy.

Once the bus stopped at Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel exited the bus. Duper was wearing his signature blue and white hat, but quit wearing the vest. Mabel was wearing one of her nerdy sweaters. This one was turquoise blue and had a rainbow on the front of it.

"Dipper are you excited to finally be back in Gravity Falls?" Mabel asked with a smile as she followed Dipper off the bus. "Yeah I miss being here, I wonder how everyone is," Dipper sighs.

"I bet you're wondering if Wendy here and still single," Mabel said as she giggled and nudge his shoulder. Dipper's cheeks then turned red as he rubbed the back of his neck.

When Dipper and Mabel got to the mystery shack, Mabel knocked on the door. When a the door opened, a familiar young blonde haired girl who looked to be about the same age as Dipper and Mabel appeared in front of them. She was wearing a thin grey and wearing a grey t-shirt with a flannel shirt over it and baggy jeans. And she had her hair up in a braid

"Pacifica Northwest!" Mabel shouted. "What are you doing at the Mystery Shack?"

"Well, I work as the cashier now," she said with a smile. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other in confusion.

"Ever since you two left Gravity Falls, I began to regret never being friends with you guys. Also I'm sorry for bullying you Mabel, I realized I was hanging around the wrong crowd and I should've been hanging out with you two.

Pacifica began to frown as she stood there. "Where's Wendy?" Dipper blurted in question. She's the cashier I thought?"

"Oh yeah, Wedy went off to college," Pacifica said. "Well come on in," Pacifica said as Dipper started to frown.

"I've been enjoying Stanley and Stanford's company as well. I've grown to really enjoy being around them," she said with a smile.

She then lead Dipper and Mabel to their old room. When they got to their room, Dipper plopped on his bed and sighed in sadness.

"I will leave two to privacy, I hope to see you two around more!" Pacifica then walked out of the room with a smile.

Mabel then jumps on Dipper's bed trying to cheer him up. "Come on Dipper, don't be so down! Let's go say hi to Gruncle Stan and Gruncle Ford then go on a walk."

"Uhh, leave me alone!" Dipper wined as he buries his head under his pillow. "Come on Dipper," Mabel smilers as she shook the bed. "Fine," Dipper scoffed as he stood up and rolled his eyes.

The two walked down stairs and went into the living room where Gruncle Stan was sitting in his white tank top and boxers watching tv. Hey Dipper, hey Mabel!" Gruncle Stan shouts in joy.

He then slowly stood up because he was getting old and hugged them. "How are you guys?"

"I'm great," Mabel said joyfully. "Dipper is fine, but he's sad right now because he found out that Wendy went off to college. If you didn't know, Dipper has a huge crush on her. He has since he met her when we stayed here at age twelve."

"Oh wow, that explains the way he acted around her," Gruncle Stan said in surprise. "Well, you can see you're Gruncle Ford when he gets home tonight. He's out working right now."

"Okay, well come on Dipper let's go!" Mabel shouted as she ran out of the Mystery Shack. "Ugh," Dipper wined as he slowly walked out of the Mystery Shack.

Pacifica snuck into Dipper and Mabel's room and set a note she had folded on Dipper's pillow she then scurried out of the room with pure joy.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Chapter 2 will come soon! Please Review! I like feedback!**


	2. the Note

**Hope you enjoy! Please review! I like feedback!**

Dipper and Mabel walked into the deep forest of Gravity Falls after they spoke to Grunkle Stan. "Dipper, you really should cheer up. Be grateful we're back in Gravity Falls," Mabel shouted with joy.

"Mabel, you don't realize it, but I wouldn't really care if we weren't in Gravity Falls," Dipper said as he frowned. It was never about Gravity Falls, I only wanted come back here to be with Wendy. If I was able to be Wendy outside of Gravity Falls then I'd do it." Dipper sighed and looked into the sky.

"I never cared about Gravity Falls, I only cared about Wendy. And now she's gone!" Dipper picked up a rock and threw it at Mabel's face leaving a bruise under her left eye.

"Ow!" She shouted as she covered her eye with her left hand. "Why are you taking your anger out on me?"

"You know what, I'm going back to the Mystery Shack to call Mom!" Dipper shouted in anger. "I'm leaving Gravity Falls and going home. Also don't follow me, I think it's best you stay out of my life!"

Dipper then stomped his way back to the Mystery Shack. When Dipper got to the front door, he fell to his knees and began to ball his eyes out.

When Mabel returned to the Mystery Shack, she noticed Dipper and ran up to him. "What's wrong Dipper?" Mabel asked as she got on her knees.

Dipper then lifted his face from his hands and looked at Mabel. "I'm sorry Mabel, I shouldn't have done that, and I'm gonna stay here with you." Mabel then hugged her brother.

"It's okay Dipper, I you're hurting, I'll be here for you," Mabel smiled at Dipper and then the two of them walked into the Mystery Shack.

They spoke to Grunkle Ford who had returned home. While Dipper and Ford were talking, Mabel went up to the bed room to start unpacking.

When she got to the room, she noticed a piece of paper that was folded sitting on Dipper's pillow. She went over to it and picked it up.

She then unfolded it and read what it. After she read it, she gasped. She then screamed of joy, and jumped up in the air.

Dipper then ran upstairs as fast as he could. "What's going on?" Dipper asked in concern as he ran into the bed room.

"Oh nothing, here's a note I found on your pillow," Mabel said with a smile. She then handed it to Dipper. "Read it!"

"Okay," Dipper rubbed his neck in confusion as he grabbed the piece of paper.

**_the Note_**

_Dear Dipper,_

_Call me sometime, here's my number_

_ (her number)_

_From Pacifica Northwest_

**_the Note Ends_**

"EEEEE," Mabel squeals in joy. Dipper sighed. "Mabel, I don't think she and I will end up dating."

"Well I could see that she liked you, back not to long before we left Gravity Falls," Mabel states with a smile. "Well Mabel, just because she likes me doesn't mean I automatically like her back," Dipper rolled his eyes.

Mabel started to frown. "But Dipper, come on. You helped her through so much , and you need to get your mind off Wendy," Mabel stated in a puppy love type way.

"Plus, she doesn't even dress like those entitled white girls anymore. I think she's beautiful and perfect for you!" Mabel began to get loud again and squeal joyfully at the words she said.

"Mabel NO!" Dipper shouted as his face turned. This startled Mabel, and for the rest of the day she never spoke of the note.

That night, Dipper could not sleep. Eventually he checked the time and saw that it was three AM, and he hadn't yet had a chance to sleep that night.

He couldn't stop thinking about Pacifica and the note. He sighed as he decided to text her. He pulled up iMessage on his Phone and typed in the number from the note.

He then began to type the text.

**_Message_**

_Hello Pacifica, this is Dipper Pines. I got your note that you left on my pillow today. I know it's really late right now, but I just wanted to ask you if you'd be able to talk to me tomorrow. Thanks for the note by the way. Anyway I'll let you go. I hope to get a chance to talk tomorrow, bye:)_

**_Message Ends_**

Dipper finished typing the message and clicked send. He then put his phone back in his charger on his bedside table, and went to sleep.

**Thank you for the likes and follows hope you guys are enjoying this story so far!**


End file.
